Ending and Breaking
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Pandora Hearts UA, dans lequel Sting est le futur Glen et Rogue l'enfant maudit qui est aussi son frère. Évidemment que ça va finir dans les larmes. Label SPPS.


_Enfant maudit_ , ce sont les mots chuchotés sur le passage de Rogue. Parce que c'est bien connu, quand on a les yeux rouges, c'est forcément qu'on apporte la poisse avec soi.

Pour Sting, la malchance n'a jamais pointé le bout de son nez, même si Rogue est son frère jumeau. Non, il ne considère pas comme malchanceux de ne pas avoir de parents – ça vous empêche de faire tout ce que vous voulez. Il ne considère pas non plus comme malchanceux d'être à la rue – c'est son territoire, il le connaît sur le bout des doigts.

Non, Rogue et lui ne sont pas malheureux. Bon, de temps en temps, c'est un peu dur – surtout en hiver, quand il neige et que tout le monde cache la bouffe – mais ils ont trouvé une recette imparable, se faire adopter temporairement par un riche qui cherche une attraction exotique et décamper dès que le pigeon commence à les prendre un peu trop pour acquis.

Non, vraiment, Sting n'a pas de raison de se plaindre.

* * *

La réputation des Baskerville aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille avant que les jumeaux n'aillent essayer de leur jouer la comédie. Bien sûr que ça ne se déroulerait pas comme d'habitude.

Oh, ils ont des lits propres et de quoi manger, comme toujours. Mais jamais encore, Sting ne se souvient avoir vu pareille excitation au sein d'une maisonnée quand lui et son frère sonnent à la porte – il y a toujours un soupçon d'effroi, de malaise, parce que Rogue n'est pas comme les autres.

Mais là, ils ont aussitôt été traités comme des princes en visite, emmenés auprès du chef de famille en personne pour être nommés ses pupilles.

 _On peut dire que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps à venir_ , c'est ça qu'il a dit en les voyant.

Sting se demande s'ils n'ont pas commis une erreur après tout.

* * *

S'entraîner à devenir le futur Glen Baskerville – parce que même si Glen a toujours dirigé le clan des serviteurs de l'Abysse, ce n'est pas constamment le même Glen qui porte ce nom – c'est souvent usant, irritant et ennuyeux à mourir. Surtout quand on est un agité comme Sting, qui sait parfaitement qu'il est aussi fait pour être un noble qu'un poisson l'est pour voler.

Des fois – plus d'une – il se dit que c'est Rogue qui devrait l'accepter, ce fichu titre. Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'est pas possible.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, Rogue est toujours restreint à une tour au fond de la propriété, comme cette princesse aux cheveux trop longs – Rogue lui a balancé un pain quand il a fait cette comparaison – et doit quémander la permission de Glen pour sortir en ville.

Question de protection, affirment les membres du clan, et Sting se rappelle nombre de superstitieux en ville qui leur ont lancé des pierres ou carrément voulu les pendre, simplement à cause d'une couleur d'iris, et il ne pousse pas la question plus loin.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû.

* * *

C'est seulement après avoir reçu la seconde des cinq Chains avec laquelle Glen doit passer un contrat que Sting apprend ce qu'il va devoir faire une fois devenu le patriarche – le _tout premier_ acte qu'il devra commettre.

 _Une fois que j'aurais pris votre place, Rogue se retrouvera à faire quoi ?_ Il a demandé ça car il s'inquiète un peu pour son frère, constamment relégué dans sa chambre, et aussi car il a entendu bon nombre de murmures comme quoi il aurait un rôle important à jouer dans son ascension au rôle de Glen.

Son mentor et prédécesseur avait eu un sourire amer.

 _Rogue ? Tu devras le tuer._

C'est ni plus ni moins qu'un meurtre. En fait, c'est pire que ça : dans la partie ténébreuse de l'Abysse où les Baskerville précipitent les criminels, les âmes restent piégées au lieu de suivre le cycle de réincarnation. Elles ne se transforment pas non plus en Chains. Elles se dissolvent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Et chaque Glen a envoyé un frère ou une sœur là-bas, parce que ce frère ou cette sœur avait les yeux rouges, était un enfant maudit capable d'interférer avec l'Abysse au point de causer des cataclysmes, devait être neutralisé avant de causer trop de dégâts.

L'espace d'un instant, Sting pense enlever son frère et se sauver avec lui à l'étranger, loin des Baskerville, loin de l'Abysse.

Sauf que son corps ne le lui permettra pas. Le pouvoir de l'Abysse chante en lui, désormais – lui enjoint de remplir son devoir. De détruire entièrement et irrémédiablement la seule personne qui compte plus que sa propre vie.

Sting n'a jamais été trop fort mentalement.

* * *

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Rogue cligne de ses yeux rouges.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que tu va mourir. Non, tu seras pire que mort. Et ce sera à cause de moi. »

« C'est toi qui a rédigé cette règle pourrie comme quoi Glen est obligé de précipiter dans l'Abysse son frère ou sa sœur maudit ? »

« Heu... »

« Alors non, je vais pas perdre mon temps à ça. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose d'important ? »

« Parce que c'est pas un sujet important, peut-être ? »

« Pas tellement, si tu veux mon avis. »

Cette réponse fiche Sting tellement en rogne qu'il se bat avec son jumeau comme du temps où ils étaient encore deux simples gamins des rues – le genre de bagarre qui finit en coquards, lèvres fendues et phalanges meurtries, sans parler des poignées de cheveux arrachées.

Bien plus tard, il se demandera si Rogue n'a pas menti pour le rassurer.

* * *

Quand vient enfin le jour fatidique, Sting a l'impression de n'être qu'un fantôme, un spectre observant un étranger effectuer le rituel à sa place, établissant le contrat avec Jabberwock, endossant la cape de Glen et recevant l'hommage de tout le clan Baskerville.

Puis Rogue s'avance, s'agenouillant pour que son frère – non, Glen, il est Glen Baskerville, il ne peut pas être Sting, il ne le peut plus – puisse poser la main sur sa tête brune – brun et blond, la parfaite image inversée l'un de l'autre, un reflet qui va disparaître.

« Rogue Baskerville, au nom de la Chain du Jugement, je viens rendre ma sentence. Ton crime... »

Il vacille. Hésite. Ne peut pas continuer.

« Sting. Qu'on en finisse. »

Rogue lui adresse un regard vaguement excédé de derrière sa frange, comme il le fait toujours quand il juge que son jumeau n'est qu'un abruti. Comme il ne le fera bientôt plus.

« Ton crime… est d'être né avec… ces yeux maudits, qui troublent la paix de l'Abysse. »

Quand il retire sa main, Rogue est étonnamment serein, le dévisageant placidement, un sourire indéchiffrable flottant sur ses lèvres.

Et puis le portail vers l'Abysse s'ouvre en hurlant, les chaînes s'enroulent autour des bras et du torse et des jambes, et bientôt Rogue n'est plus là.

* * *

Il est un bon Glen. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense, lui, et personne ne vient le contredire là-dessus. S'ils le pensent, ce n'est pas assez fort pour que lui l'entende.

Son successeur apparaît presque cinq ans après la cérémonie – plutôt long, la moyenne est de deux à trois ans, huit mois au plus tôt. C'est une fille, plutôt culottée, qui n'hésite pas à bousculer son frère nettement plus docile.

Il essaie de leur cacher le plus longtemps possible la vérité, mais ils doivent bien finir par l'apprendre un jour, et c'est après avoir transféré la quatrième Chain que le secret éclate au grand jour. Ça fait mal, bien entendu.

Elle pleure pendant des semaines, et lorsque vient le jour de son ascension, elle continue de pleurer alors qu'elle précipite son cadet dans les ténèbres.

Égoïstement, lui est heureux que son corps ne puisse pas tenir plus de quelques mois sans ses Chains. Au moins n'aura-t-il pas à vivre avec cette dose de chagrin en plus.

* * *

Après la fille, vient Lévi. Après lui vient Oswald. Et après ça est sensé venir Gilbert, sauf qu'à ce moment tout capote.

Sting ne se rappelle pas très bien le siècle qu'il passe en léthargie, en compagnie de tous les Glens qui l'ont précédé et des quelques lui ayant succédé. Quand ils se réincarnent, ce n'est pas tellement mieux, le nouveau Glen est terrifié par ses pouvoirs et refuse de leur prêter attention.

À titre personnel, ça lui va. Sting a fait son temps, et il est satisfait d'observer depuis les tréfonds de la psyché du garçon. Ce n'est pas si déplaisant que ça, au moins il y a de l'action tout autour.

Et puis le monde menace d'être détruit, et il faut le sauver. Et au passage survient une révélation qui fait voler en éclats le monde de Sting.

* * *

 _« Mais les enfants maudits… vous n'aviez aucun contrôle sur eux, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous nous dites de les jeter dans l'Abysse… pour vous débarrasser d'un obstacle ! »_

S'il n'était pas déjà mort, Sting s'écroulerait sur le champ. Non. Juste non. Ce qu'il entend…

Personne n'avait besoin de mourir, parce qu'une bande de créatures craignaient tant de voir des interférences ruiner leur précieuse « histoire ». Personne n'avait besoin de mourir, parce tant de mensonges avaient été répétés tant de fois qu'ils avaient acceptés comme des faits en l'absence de vraies preuves. Personne n'avait besoin de mourir, et surtout pas Rogue.

 _« Sting. Qu'on en finisse. »_

Il a vécu plutôt longtemps, après avoir condamné son jumeau au pire des sorts possibles. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il réalise qu'il a simplement _continué_ , parce que tout avait pris fin ce jour-là.

Et maintenant seulement, il s'effondre sans espoir de se relever.

 **Dans le monde de Pandora Hearts, Glen Baskerville apparaît toujours accompagné d'un enfant maudit qu'il doit précipiter dans l'Abysse - ce qui signifie mourir sans espoir de réincarnation - sous prétexte de l'empêcher de déstabiliser le monde. Sauf que ce n'est pas vrai du tout, et que les Baskerville ont tué tous ces petits frères et sœurs pour rien.**


End file.
